Ricardo Horendez
"With weapons like these, who cares for what people think!" -Ricardo speaking to James Ricardo Mimosa Horendez is an arms dealer that supplies Issak and his crew of mercenaries with a variety of guns, ammo, and armor. Blunt, rude, but somewhat sensitive, he is like many in the bunch of mercenaries. He is a pro and possibly a legend when it comes to the shotgun. He is currently equipped with the Ares Tech Mark II "Scattershot" Shotgun. ''Early History'' "I've been in a hell of a lot of crappy ships but your's, my friend, is the worst" -Ricardo to Issak Ricardo was born and raised on Earth. In the beginning, he lived happily with his mother and father. He was even aiming to be a butcher like his father. But one day, his father lost his job and the family business went out of business. From there on out, his family will suffer through poverty and even asking help from loan sharks. This eventually lead to Ricardo being taken away by a gang for repossesion. There, he faced a life of petty crime and arson. By the age of seventeen, he started brawling in local streetfights. Ricardo even assisted in gang wars and rumbles in the nightclubs. His deeds eventually reached the ears of The Alliance Recruiters and offered him to join the Alliance military. Ricardo quickly accepted and was about to go through a wild military career. ''Ricardo's Career'' "Listen bud, I have been in the Alliance. I've seen things so it ain't no fun and games." -Ricardo to a recruit Ricardo's military career is all but normal for an average soldier. His first active assignment was to act as a rear squadron for the main infantry in the Battle of the Izalian Wastes. Soon after that, he was sent to earth to back up the law enforcement in earth. During this however, Ricardo got severly injured while the gang was making a run for it. Still able to move, but with a shattered ribcage, he became an armorer for the Alliance military. At the battle of the Citadel, he played a big role. He was responsible to supply Commander Shepard's unit with the right equipment. Little did his comrades know, Ricardo was also dealing weapons to the enemy, with the promise of a big fortune. When this news got to the alliance, he was then sent to the penal colony, Minerva. During the trip however, Ricardo managed to hijack a cruiser and escape the pursuers. He managed to get to earth and lived in hiding for four years. Ricardo's Luck Changes "If it wasn't for that kid, I would still be on the run." Ricardo to James When he as at hiding, Ricardo managed to see his family. But he was too late, he heard the news that they were murdered by some of the loan sharks they trusted. This not only angered Ricardo, but it drove him. It drove him to realized what he has done wrong throughout his life. Ricardo felt... a revelation. He grabbed his trademark shotgun and headed out to avenge his family. He succeeded, and even felt that retribution was delivered. He then met a young man with an eyepatch with some foreign light combat armor. Ricardo soon met the man that would be his leader, Issak. There, he would go on a journey that will change his life, for better, or... for worse. The Stories that he is in: Ricardo will be in the following stories.(If you want him in your own story, ask me first.) Mass Effect: Deception Point﻿